1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An integrated circuit device for driving an electro-optical panel such as an EPD (Electrophoretic Display) panel is known. For example, an existing technology of an EPD panel is disclosed in JP-A-2009-53639.
In order to drive such an EPD panel (an Electrophoretic panel), a case may occur in which a driving voltage is sequentially changed. In such a case, an integrated circuit device (e.g., a display driver and the like) that drives the EPD panel supplies the EPD panel with a driving voltage which is sequentially changed.
However, if a control device (e.g., a MPU and the like) provided at the outside of the integrated circuit device gives an instruction for the selection of the driving voltage which is sequentially changed, the processing load of the control device is increased.